Lost
by Wisteria nights
Summary: It all started with a love confession and they believed everything would finally turn out well. However during a confrontation with a unknown enemy, Takeru was casted into the Abyss. Hikari desparately tried to rescue him but when he returned back, she realised he had changed into entirely different persona. Will she be able to find the Takeru she used to know?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi readers, Wisteria here. This will be my first time writing a fanfiction of Takari and I have to thank my friend for helping me out with this chapter. I hope there are not many grammitical errors or spelling errors in there. I am sorry if this part here is boring to you but don't worry, the story will get more complicated and interesting later on. Rest assured! Also, happiness to me is that the wonderful readers would review my work. Please support me and I'll be over the moon and update faster. But still I will do my best! Oh please include in your reviews which couples you would prefer. Sorato or Taito, I can't decide... This features characters from digimon season one and two and some of my OC's here and there. (they're minor) The main characters here are Takeru and Hikari. I guess you can call this a little AU...**

**Anyways sorry for my long A/N, Enjoy!**

**I don't own digimon! If i did, I probably make a crossover with all the first 4 seasons and transform it into a new digimon show.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Love Confession

What is happiness?

_Such simple yet complicated word  
No exact words can match it  
Is it the feeling of warmth in the summer?  
Is it the feeling of success?  
or is it the feeling of no worries?_

_Nobody can actually tell what happiness is_  
_It is such a dynamic word_  
_Its like the wind_  
_That is felt but not really seen_

_But still happiness still bugs me_  
_Where can you find happiness?_  
_How can you be happy?_

_Such questions going through my mind_  
_Maybe happiness is just within us_  
_Maybe happiness is like a fairy_  
_Stuck in out heart wanting to get out_

_How could you tell you found happiness?_  
_Some people say you found happiness_  
_When you feel light as a feather_  
_Maybe that is true happiness_

_I can never really tell what it is_  
_But I think I found happiness_  
_Happiness within me_

_Karima Puzon_

* * *

"So what should I say?" Takeru asked aloud for the tenth time after fiddling his fingers. He nervously turned to Patamon, who was hovering beside him, apparently trying to calm him down. But until now, it was clearly that the small digimon had not been so successful.

"I don't know, probably just like how you practice in front of a mirror. But I am sure you can do it even without practicing!" The orange- fur back digimon with big bat-like winged ears chirped in reply, his big sapphire eyes gazing encouragingly at his master. The blond boy sighed loudly, his hands cupping his face.

"I don't think I am prepared for this… I should probably have waited…"

"I believe you can do this!" Patamon reassured him. "And anyway, who knows you won't be able to tell her next time!"

But that just made him worry more. Takeru stood up and started pacing faster, his mind meanwhile coming up with many terrible scenarios that were bound to happen. "What if I just stand there and nothing comes out of my mouth? What if I see her coming and I run out from the other side? What if I say something wrong and she hates me for life? What if I…?" His thought train suddenly jammed into a halt when he realised something terrible.

"Hey Patamon…" The digimon turned to look at him in response. "What if she doesn't even turn up at all? I probably scared her this afternoon and now she maybe hates me to the core and refuses to meet up with me?" he croaked and on his face drew horror.

He thought back to the incident this morning while waiting an answer from his digipartner. It was in school this morning when he called for her. During then, his face was unusually serious so as to mask his nervousness when talking to her. He remembered how he walked up her desk and solemnly said, "I have something very important to tell you." She stared at him for a moment with curious eyes and before she opened her mouth, he immediately interrupted. "I'll tell you later." He paused for a moment to take a breath, "A..at the back of the school gym." He continued, mentally cursing himself why his voice suddenly faltered. Then he turned back and quickly fled to hide his face, red from embarrassment.

"Takeru, I think you need to breathe." Patamon's voice jolted the blond boy out from his thoughts. He was right, Takeru realised he had been holding his breath the entire time. He could feel his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage as if it was about to burst out. Takeru tried calming himself down by taking extremely deep breaths.

After having that short conversation with her this morning, for the rest of the day, he had not talked to her nor made eye contact with her. "I probably really scared her off, Pata." His hand unconsciously moved to Patamon who was lying beside him and starting stroking the digimon's head. Takeru looked at Patamon in silence and then proceeded to close his eyes.

He could hear the wind rustling the leaves on the trees behind him. The air was soothing and musical, like it was humming the songs of the sylphs that dwelled in the sky. However in that tranquillity, he could hear a voice. A voice that sounded uncertain and melodic but there was no mistaking it. He had heard that voice since he was young and there was no way he could ever forget it.

* * *

A while ago, the sound of rushed footsteps could be heard in the school garden. "What are you running for, Hikari?" Tailmon asked; annoyance evident in her voice and face. The white cat-like digimon was suddenly forced to run with her mistress after she had seen her rushing out of her class and until now, she had not been given an explanation.

Hikari glanced at her watch as strands of her brown hair flew in her face. While brushing them off, she answered while panting heavily, "Well… Takeru… he asked to…meet him at two...here… I'm late!" Tailmon raised her head to look at the watch on Hikari's wrist. It was already half past two.

She arupbtly stopped in front of the gymnasium, causing Tailmon to wince a little as she tripped on her human's partner foot and fell flat facedown to the ground. Hikari's pace became soft and gentle as she stepped into the gymnasium. "Takeru?" her voice echoed through the four walls of the gym.

* * *

Takeru opened his eyes and saw her approaching to the bench area which he was sitting. Takeru felt a thick blob of saliva clotting his throat, rendering unable to call out. His childhood friend, his classmate and finally his crush was now standing right in front of him. Hikari was different from before. She had grown in the past few years and had finally matured to a beautiful young lady. She grew her light brown hair all the way to her shoulders and her matching slightly darker brown eyes just made looked all the more attractive.

Hikari stood there, nervous, like a little child not knowing if she was in trouble or not. She was standing a few feet away and seemingly would not come any closer. But nonetheless, her brown eyes gazed directly into his azure blue eyes. Tailmon peeked from the side of the legs, wondering what was with the awkward silence that had been lingering for awhile now.

"So…what's the important you mentioned this morning?" she asked softly with smooth and musical voice.

Immediately, Patamon shot up from his seat and started hovering towards Tailmon. The next moment, he was nudging the champion digimon out. "What?" Tailmon screeched in an annoyed tone. "It's something important so we should not interfere." He explained while pulling her tail towards the nearest exit of the gym. Tailmon seemed confused and exasperated for a moment, then comply and reluctantly followed the orange furball out from the gym.

Once, they were out, Takeru nervously tucked his collar. "I…erm…" he faltered. He was afraid. If he told her the truth how he felt about her, he will be risking everything. Their long history of friendship would definitely end. He did not know if he was ready to sacrifice that yet. Takeru felt claustrophobic all of a sudden. The gymnasium that seemed perfectly wide was now closing in on him. He desperately wanted to turn and run but was stopped by a thought.

_There was Hikari, holding hands with another boy. Chatting, laughing, eating, holding hands and finally kissing together. _

He had to tell her. Patamon was right; he might not have another chance again. He looked at her directly and stepped in, closing the distance between them. He took a deep breath and finally said what had been constrained in his heart for so long.

"I really, really, really like you! Would you please go out with me me?"

He immediately did a full ninety degrees bow after saying it. He wanted to face the floor; he was way to embarrass to see her face and more importantly dud not want to see her reaction. After a slight spilt second or so, he looked up meekly. He saw her take a step back in astonishment. Takeru knew regardless which ending it might be, he still had to face her in the end, for a truthful reply, though that truth might hurt.

So he stood up straight, ready to face Hikari once more. She had been stunned into silence. Her eyes apparently had opened larger and revealed shock in them, her mouth was a wide 'O' in which she rushed to flung up her hand to cover. Takeru watched her in that stance for a nightmarishly long two seconds. She slowly shifted a little and finally when it seemed she got her character back, her hands fell to her side once again and her lips changed.

_ A rejection? _Takeru thought in plain horror. Then he realised the lips actually changed into a gentle smile.

"You know, Keru-kun" she replied softly. It was the name she often used to address him when they were still kids. She never used it since they went to Odaiba high and now when she did, Takeru suddenly felt warm memories drifting back to him.

"I like you too."

That was unexpectedly shocking and smooth. Takeru was convinced he would screw up or Hikari would just run away in shock or take a long time to consider before coming to him again, like majority of the girls do after a sudden confession to them. But that was Hikari; she would never run away from any sort of situation.

_What was I thinking?_

Hikari's heart was thumping so hard when she said there and now she felt like a burden was taken off her. She took a step forward and embraced him, feeling the boy jolted a bit from the sudden affection. She felt his arms around her waist too and then a weight on her shoulder, his head.

There resting in the arms of each other, in their minds both of them thought wistfully, "If only this moment would never end."

Patamon and Tailmon peeked out from the side of the gym door; they had been watching the entire scene for the whole time. "That was long." the white cat mused while Patamon just cheered happily.

"You know, I thought of something." Tailmon smiled.

"What is it?" inquired the other digimon.

"I wonder how Daisuke-kun will react."

There was a short moment of silence and then both digimons laughed silently and heartily together, before joining their respective human partners.

* * *

Somewhere apart yet near to them and the digital world at the same time, a series of pained echoes bounced off from the enclosed cavern of that certain dimension.

_"Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!"_

_"Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken!"_

_"Death, death, death, death, death, death!"_

Amethyst eyes blinked in shock and horror as they repeated, chanting those ominous words in a melancholic tone. Their voices were gurgled and strained, but the message they defined was very clear. She could hear them well, their warning and their fear. "No, no…" she whimpered softly as she crouched so low that her purple-reddish hair brushed against her legs.

_It was impossible_. However the next chant echoed the terrible truth.

_"Abyss, abyss, abyss, abyss, abyss!"_

_"Calls, calls, calls,calls, calls!"_

"I must warn them- the digidestined. Must warn them." She croaked. "The both worlds are in deep trouble."

"_Hatred, hatred, hatred, hatred, hatred!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I am back... Life was tough, sorry for the late update. *sincerely bows* Anyway here you go, the second chapter! However, it is still a teeny bit boring but I assure you that the next chapter will have action, so please stay tune!**

**Roto: It was an excuse, she has been gaming Fate Extra and persona 3.**

**Wisteria: What in Arceus' world are you doing here?!**

**Roto: You are forgetting the awesome author that aided you in your first chapter?**

**Wisteria: You...are not awesome... But what the heck, it was true, life was tough!**

**Roto: *stares at piles of games Wisteria is desperately trying to hide* Oh really? . But anyway she OBVIOUSLY does not own digimon. **

**Wisteria: HEY. I should do the disclaimer! **

**Roto: But prolly if she has more reviews...she'll work much faster...**

**Wisteria: GET YOUR ARSE OUT NOW!**

**Please enjoy reading most importantly and really, please review. ^^ Thanks!**

**Note: I used their original japanese names so please don't get so confused and yes, I forgot to mention they are in their teenage years. For example, Takeru, he is about 15 years old. Hikari is the ame age as him and so on and so forth. So it takes place 4 years after the digital world experience.**

**Inoue-Yolei**

**Iori-Cody**

* * *

**A Rose That Once Stood Alone**

A solitary rose grew in the darkest corner of the garden

Surrounded by many others

Yet remained alone

Time passed and trials came and went

One dealt a severe blow

And the rose began to wilt and wither

Forgotten...

Then... as if by a miracle...

There came a soft and gentle breeze

Followed by a ray of light

As all the other roses fell into darkness

The solitary rose began to shine

Shining with a special light...

And watered by a gentle cascade...

A cascade of love

A cascade of selfless affection

"I do... not now but forever..."

Said the rose to the sunlight

And there they remain

A rose in full bloom

With her sunshine smiling down on her...

You are my sunshine, my life, my very soul

And I your rose blooming in the light of your love.

- Zahra Ahmed -

* * *

Chapter 2

It was spring. The sakura trees were all in full bloom and they were flaunting off their beautiful blossoms. Pink and white petals engulfed the area with the silent accompanying spring wind. Takeru's azure eyes were locked on the pond in front of him. It had a small wooden bridge over it and it usually was very still. However the ever falling sakura petals had disturbed the tranquillity of the water, ripples spreading across the surface wherever they landed in the pond.

The setting sun in the sky gave the pond a dull glow and the air started to get a little colder. Takeru shifted slightly in his jacket as he hummed softly. His fingers playing with a falling sakura flower he caught a little while ago in his hands. Patamon roused from his sleep and yawned, his sapphire eyes blinking as he spoke, "Where is Hikari-chan?"

"She'll be coming soon with Taichi-san." He replied while his eyes were still fixed on the flower. Somehow the flower reminded of him those sweet memories which faded slightly over years. He closed his eyes, trying to recall the bits and pieces and though they were a little vague, the feeling from those memories was still as clear as the sky.

They seemed to have so much in common; the people and even the guardian digimons often said that light and hope always will intertwine with each other. It might be true now he came to think of it. He remembered the time when they first travelled in the digital world together till now. He remembered the different feelings he experienced while being with her. The painful worry and anxiety when she fell sick in the digital word, the time she got accidentally trapped in a war torn digital world or the time when she suddenly vanished to another dimension. Takeru closed his eyes; snippets of his memory floated passed his eyes.

Then the memory for the recent confession surfaced in his mind, the feeling back then, it was as if something more than happiness could express… Takeru flinched a little and blushed slightly while the whole scene replayed in his head again.

Suddenly there was a light tap on his head. "Hey Takeru, what are you thinking?" He looked up in response to the voice and saw his elder brother staring straight down at him with his concern eyes. "Hmm…nothing…Aniki" Takeru mumbled as he stood up, lowering his head as he tried to hide his blush. Yamato looked doubtful for a moment but regained his neutral expression after that.

"Well then, hurry up and join us. Quit building castles in the air already." He muttered while his hands subconsciously trailed to his younger brother's. But a sudden realisation hit him and he immediately pulled back his hand. _Takeru's not a kid anymore. He is in high school for goodness sake! What in the world were you thinking? _Yamato chided himself mentally as he quickly walked off, leaving a slightly confused Takeru behind.

* * *

But he wished he could hold his hand again, that small tiny hand which he used to hold all the time when they were young. The laughter and the smiles they used to have when walking down the street back to their home. But that was a long time ago; it was now merely a drifting memory. He never held his hand again ever since their parents issued a divorce. It was something he could never accept and even until now, he never came to terms with that decision which broke his family.

Now, Takeru had grown up a lot in the past few years, both physically and mentally. He was no longer a defenceless child. He had to accept the fact that he could no longer held that small hand again. It become just a memory the instant he was separated from his brother, His hands now felt cold in the evening breeze and he clenched them. It somehow felt worse; it felt empty.

_ I wish I could hold your hand again and together while we are laughing, walk down memory lane._

* * *

Takeru walked slowly towards the area where the festival is held with Patamon as usual, perched on top of his head. Suddenly, the orange furball piped up, penetrating the dead silence, "Look, look Takeru! I can see many people gathered there!" Takeru nodded to his excited partner as he strolled down the pathway filled with light pinkish and pure white petals. As he walked further down the pathway, he caught sight of Mimi waving her hand at him.

"Sora baked cookies for all of us again!" Palmon suddenly appeared behind Mimi and exclaimed when the duo had arrived at the spot where the other digidestined had settled to watch the sakura trees in full bloom. Patamon cheered as he hovered towards Gabumon and Gomamon who were busy devouring the cookies with Biyomon trying to stop them from consuming too much. Takeru laughed at the scene as he sat down at the mat.

"So how are you and Hikari-san going?"

Takeru jumped a little upon suddenly hearing a voice beside him, but actually mostly due to the fact of the question asked. He turned behind and saw Iori smiling behind him. "Oh hey." He greeted as the boy sat down beside him; Iori has grown up a lot since they first met. Well, technically everyone had grown and changed but the change in Iori was the greatest. Inoue still had her round glasses; Daisuke still had his goggles on (Takeru wondered when he would ever mature like Taichi); Ken still kept his hairstyle and even Hikari who still had her little camera. But Iori, he grew and now was nearly as tall as Daisuke. He looked almost nothing like the old Iori; everyone mused on how he had grown so much except Takeru, after all he himself had greatly changed too since he was eight.

"Erm… good I guess..?" Takeru mumbled, ruffling his hair while he felt his cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Well then, that's great…" the other boy replied as he sat in silence watching the petals dancing in the wind. "Hey, Hikari! Taichi! Over here!" Daisuke's voice broke the silence that lingered between them.

Suddenly, Takeru felt his cheeks burned much hotter and his heart raced faster. He stiffened up immediately when he felt a light tap. "Sorry, I was late. Big brother was stuck in the bathroom for so long." A soft voice drifted passed his ear. "It's okay… Anyway since we are all here, let us have dinner." He hastily replied and then slowly raised his head to meet her eyes.

Dinner passed by quickly and it was sumptuous. Takeru concluded that Mimi and Sora were both exceptionally skilled cooks. The boxes that contained the food were wiped clean and not a single scrap or crumb was left. It was already proven during the meal, Daisuke, Agumon and Chibimon with the inclusion of several others were all snatching and grappling food from each other, in their terms, it was known as a "food war". They obviously made a mess out of it and now, Yamato and Taichi were ordering them to clean up.

Jyou and Mimi had left earlier to go flower viewing together and the others were more or less likely occupied with something to do. Takeru's heart drummed in nervousness as he thought. "Erm…" he began. Hikari who was seating beside him looking at the photographs in her camera looked up. "Hmm..?"

He cleared his throat. "Would…would you like to go flower viewing…together?" His voice faltered to a whisper at the last word.

"Sure, why not?" she chirped in reply, almost instantly.

Takeru gave himself a mental slap. _You and Hikari are officially a couple! There is not a need to be feeling awkward!_ He scolded himself relentlessly. He then turned to face Hikari, held her hand and started walking towards a solitude place. His actions shocked her a little but she complied with the gesture and followed him.

Meanwhile, Daisuke, the only one who saw the whole scene, hollered behind them. He was not that loud to be heard by Taichi and Yamato who were standing a distance away but enough for Takeru to hear. "If you ever do something weird to Hikari, I won't forgive you. In fact, I'll beat you up and throw you away to be eaten by some digimon!"

_Daisuke and his childish antics again…_

* * *

The sky was dark as if a blue-black ink had spilled over it and the round moon was completely visible in the sky. In the moonlight, with the wind, thousands of petals flew into the night sky and danced and danced, as if this was their last night and they wanted to cherish it.

Takeru and Hikari were sitting under one of the trees watching the slightly melancholic yet beautiful sight. He sighed as he held her hand; it felt so warm. "Erm… Takeru?" he quickly turned to the direction of the voice. "Thank you for the flowers…you know, you sent me on my birthday…"

Takeru spun to face her. "You like the flowers…?"

"Yes, carnations are beautiful…but I prefer Gerbera Daisies though…" she mumbled, seeming slightly comfortable.

"I'll send them for you on your next birthday!" he immediately answered, his face flushing. "I promise, I promise I give different flowers on your birthday, the next year, the year after next, the year after that and so on…" he continued, his eyes lowering as he spoke.

"Really? I'll hold you to your word." Hikari grinned mischievously as she nudged Takeru at his side. But she was happy, so happy that it was indescribable. Her feelings like the honey that cannot stop flowing out from the honeycomb. Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder and saw the petals, still dancing encircling them, then she closed her eyes and proceeded to enjoy the warmness beside her.

* * *

"I will be the conqueror of both worlds and all shall fall before me…" a voice ripped through the dead silence. It seemed as though it was coming from everywhere and the creatures of insanity and darkness immediately hid away with fear. In the faint light which probably belong to a faltering heart of a creature losing itself in insanity, two blood red eyes shone maliciously with pure greed.

Then there was the sound of chess pieces dragged across the board. "So who shall I destroy first?" It said in a sing-song voice although it sounded as if it was an untalented child playing a broken violin.

"Ah, I know. I'll destroy Light."

* * *

Near Odaiba High School, the air twisted itself a little. Then the space around it rippled and then something light purplish shone for an instant. When the light died down; taking its place was a girl. She looked left and right, seemingly a little confused at first and then she took a sigh of relief before squatting down.

"I…made it. The human world." Her short yet soft purplish reddish hair was blown around messily by the night wind but her amethyst eyes stared hard into the night sky. She was entrusted with a task that she had to fulfil no matter what.

She must not fail.

"You must not fail, Amarant."

* * *

Somewhere near the rainbow bridge, Odaiba, the space encircling above the middle of it tightened, as if something were to rip it open.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! A cliffhanger, I am so mean as usual eh? Review and I am garanteed to write faster!**

**Roto:*knocks Wisteria's head* Sorry. She is always like that. Goodbye!**


End file.
